Life's a Masquerade
by Sonata Ann
Summary: Living in an orphanage made Isabella's life miserable. Now it's her junior year of high school and she has to face the world, but with a new face and name. With two different lives, she falls for two different guys. -More info inside & rating to be safe. Give it a chance and review, please!
1. Prologue

**Full summary: Living in an orphanage made Isabella's life miserable. Now it's her junior year of high school and she has to face the world, but with a new face and name. With two different lives, she falls for two different guys. Will she be able to hide her identity from the rest of the world, and how is she going to pick between the two guys without breaking their heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

BPOV (6 years old)

Someone told me that today is my last day to be in this house. My daddy's friend, Billy, told me he would take care of the house until I'm a big girl. He sounded serious. Billy also said that he was sorry that he couldn't take me in and care for me.

"Everything is going to be okay," he had said. I just nodded at him, but I didn't understand why he said that. He's always taking care of me whenever Daddy goes to work, and I always play with Jacob. He's fun to play with.

Daddy is going to be home tonight from work soon, but the police from Daddy's work came this afternoon saying that it was my last day in the house. I wonder why. Maybe we're moving to a new house! I should ask Daddy about that when he gets home.

Then they started asking me questions. I thought they were going to put me in jail because I remember Daddy telling me that he has to ask questions to the bad people to get their information straight.

I thought the things they asked me were kind of fun in a weird way. The policemen asked me where I go to school, who I play with, what I do when Daddy's not home, and where my mama went. I think they were giving me a test to see if I was smart and it was a good thing they were easy to answer. I hope I pass, but... I don't know where Mama went. Daddy said she left to explore the world… but where? She has been exploring the world since I was two years old. Daddy said so. He even told me that Mama has been sending him letters ever since she left. I had asked him if I could send her a letter, but he said that the letter might not make it to where she was because she moves a lot. But anyways... will I still pass the test even though I didn't know the answer to the last question?

Many people came in the house. Most of them were Daddy's grown up friends like Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater. They were always asking me if I was doing okay, and then I would tell them that I am doing great. Am I not supposed to be okay because it just seemed to make them sad? I don't know what happened but something is making them sad and serious.

I wish I can understand why grown-ups take things so seriously. If something happens, they shouldn't be serious about it. I am only six years old and I can be serious too, like the time when Jacob cut up my drawing, I was mad at him. And the time when he broke my doll, I was mad at him for that, too. But in the end, we laughed because they were accidents. When he cut up my drawing, he didn't know that it was in the pile of paper he was cutting, and when he broke my doll, we were playing treasure hunt and he didn't know he found it until he sat on it. Maybe an accident made all the grown-ups look all sad and serious. They should laugh at the accident like Jacob and me. I am sure that whoever made an accident didn't mean to cause it. It was an accident.

I looked up at the clock in the kitchen to see if it was six o'clock yet. Daddy always managed to get home at exactly the same time the clock reaches six. It was as if he was magical. I asked him if he was one time and he just chuckled.

When everybody left this afternoon, the house got quiet. Well, everybody left except for Billy, so the house wasn't that quiet when I had my dinner. He stayed to keep an eye on me while Jacob was at a friend's house in La Push. I wish I was there so I could play with them.

Soon, the clock in the kitchen struck six, and I ran to the doorway, just in time to hear Daddy's car pull over in the driveway. "Daddy's home, Billy," I yelled, a smile growing on my face. Billy came into view and he gave me a soft smile. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why he looked like that. I was about to ask, but then the front door opened.

"Welcome home, Daddy!"

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. After a few seconds, I realized something was different. Daddy always hugs me back, so I looked up at him to ask him what's wrong, but it wasn't Daddy.

"Oh." I giggled and took a few steps back. "Hi, Mr. Clearwater. Sorry about that. I thought you were Daddy."

Mr. Clearwater patted my head and gave me a small smile. "That's all right, Isabella," he said. Then he looked up, directing his attention to Billy. "The boys said that they found a nice, safe place for her to stay at. It isn't too close to the city, the place is homey with good food, and the caretaker has a clean record. Nothing to worry about."

Billy nodded his head. "Thanks, Harry. Sorry you have to go through all that trouble."

Mr. Clearwater shook his head. "No, it's fine. It is the least I could do for both you and him. It had to be the perfect place, and I know how much you wanted to take her in. We don't want to do this as much as you do," he said sadly. "But it's the only choice we have."

"Yeah," Billy agreed with a heavy sigh. "I know. I just really want to take her in so she would not have to go through all these changes. If it wasn't for the economy crashing down at a time like this, I would have done so."

"It'll be fine. She will make it. We will all make it," Mr. Clearwater said, patting Billy on the shoulder. "Well, I best be off. Sue is still in hysterics and I better make sure she'll be okay."

Then Mr. Clearwater glanced down at me and gave me another small smile. "Take care and be safe. We'll be here for you when the time comes," and he crouched down, giving me a hug. I was confused now. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but I guess it's a grown up thing.

I hugged him back and soon enough, he let go. He stood up and gave a slight nod to Billy. Then Mr. Clearwater left.

"Well, Bella," I looked over to where Billy was standing. "We have to start packing your things."

"So we _are_ moving," I exclaimed. _Maybe that's why Daddy isn't home yet. He's out looking for a house._

Billy gave me a small smile and led me to my room.

The first thing I did when we got to my room was I plop on my bed and grabbed for my stuff bear that was lying on the bed. With my bear in my hands, I cradled it the way I see moms do to their babies in the movies.

"We're only going to pack a few of your clothes," Billy said in a soft voice.

"Okay," I told him as I turned my attention back to Charlie, my bear. "Did you hear that, Charlie? We are moving. Your grandpa is out looking at the house we are going to live in. You might even have your own room!" I gave Charlie an excited smile, but I knew he couldn't hear me. He was just sleeping.

As I continued rocking Charlie in my arms, Billy was still piling clothes in one of the suitcases I had in my closet. It was then that when I looked up, I saw a tear running down Billy's face. Worried, I gently placed Charlie back on the bed and walked over to where Billy was sitting.

"Billy?" I asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

He looked up and with a half-smile on his face, wiped the tear away. Then he picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"It's nothing," he said reassuringly. "It's nothing that you have to worry about."

I just nodded my head, unsure for what I should say. Being silent was all I could do now, and I did just that. I don't really know how long we sat there, with him rocking the rocking chair back and forth, because soon, I felt my eyes starting to get droopy. I let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for somebody to get to bed," he said with a chuckle.

"But I don't want to," I complained, but then I had to let out another yawn.

"Now, now," he said a bit sternly, "we have to get you to bed."

I was starting to get tired and I didn't feel like protesting anymore, so I nodded. As soon as I was placed in my bed, tucked and all, I felt Billy's presence disappearing. I didn't want to be left by myself, not until I knew where Daddy was.

The look in his eyes when I asked Billy had me feeling the pain he was feeling. I didn't know what happened, but it made me feel that I was concerned in this, too.

He let out a mournful filled sigh and told me what happened. He told me what happened in the afternoon, why most of Forks was in the house, and, most importantly, why _I _was moving.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't cry.

I couldn't feel anything. The only thing that I could do now was nod my head.

"Everything will be all right," he said reassuringly. "Everything will be all right."

I just continued to nod my head until my neck started to cramp. I wasn't sure if I was going to be all right. Everything from this afternoon just seemed to click in my head and all of it just seemed to crash down on me. I am just a six year old for goodness sake and I don't think I'm supposed to be going through this kind of thing. These things are for grown-ups. I don't want to be like a grown-up! This is a load of crap!

I looked away from Billy shamefully, afraid that he could hear my thoughts. If he found out that I said the "C" word, I might be in big trouble.

Thinking that I wanted to go to sleep, Billy had pulled away and started to walk towards the door. I still didn't want him to leave...

"Billy," I called out to him.

He turned around with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Could you sing me the song Daddy sings to me every night?"

...Not until he sings me my song. It is a nice song, and I always managed to fall asleep to it. Before I go to sleep, Daddy would always sing me my song. Our song. And I will never forget the sound of his singing voice.

Billy gave me a smile, one that was filled with life.

"Sure."

As Billy sang me my song, I felt my eyes wet with tears. As I listened to the words of the song, I remembered every happy moment I shared with Daddy. As I drifted off to sleep, the only thing I could hear was the sound of Daddy's voice replacing Billy's.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you,  
So please don't take  
My sunshine away_


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

_11 Years Later_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clocks blaring ring. I reached over my bedside table to turn it off, moaning as I realized I had to get ready for school. The first day of school to be exact and my first day as a junior, and I am not looking forward to it.

My reasoning for that is simple: I have been living in Forks' Orphanage most of my life and every other year when Victoria has the money, I go to school with kids that make my life a living hell. I would much rather stay here being home schooled. I have made straight A's like any other student going to a regular school. In addition, I have been taking advanced teachings like any other, so I don't see why I need to go to school for my lessons. Victoria, the orphanage caretaker, said that it would be a nice experience to meet kids my own age and make new friends.

Victoria is a nice woman who has taken care of me ever since I ended up in the orphanage. With her soft, red-colored, curly hair and soft brown eyes, she is a kind-hearted woman. When I was placed in her care at age six, she didn't have enough money at the time for the other children and I to go to a public school.

Luckily, Victoria was a home school teacher, so after finishing first grade at the elementary school, she taught me all that I needed to know like any other school kid, and I was lucky too because after word had gotten out that Charlie had died, I was faced with a lot of pity stares. As a six year old, I couldn't handle the reminders of him gone.

Over time, I had gotten over my grief, and I had learned to move on with my life without Charlie by my side. He would always be known as a great police chief and kind-hearted dad. However, even as time moved on, couples that came to the orphanage to adopt would see me amongst the other children and they would only give me the same look every time. I would always wonder why they never looked at the other kids the same way. Some of them went through worst experiences then me, so why not them.

Then I would always conclude that it was because I was the daughter of the police chief, the daughter that was well known because of her father's brilliant work, the daughter whose mother disappeared, the daughter that is now orphaned.

Even as an orphan, along with the other children, I still received that love and care that every child needs, so I owe Victoria for the care she's given me.

Now, Victoria told me that it was possible for me to go back to public school. I didn't want to disappoint her since I owed her that much, so I said that I would do it. Luckily, for me, there is one other person in the orphanage that would be going to the same school as me.

As I grew up in the orphanage, many kids came and went. I had never gotten close to any of them, seeing that if I grew attached, they probably wouldn't be seen again like Charlie. At one point, there was only me and four other kids left. With Forks having a small population, there hasn't been a single child showing up on the doorstep, so it has been the five of us, plus Victoria, ever since. Soon, instead of an orphanage, it started to feel like home with just the six of us. What amazes me more was that not a single parent came by to take any of us. However, even if there was one that would, I would have never left what I now called home, and the four kids, who happened to be siblings, would never leave the others behind. If one were to be taken, then the rest would want to go along. They never wanted to be separated.

I looked to the right of my bed and saw Annabel sitting up on her bed, stretching. Annabel is the oldest of the four and going to Forks High School with me. Although, she will be a freshman but it was better than nothing.

She looked over at me groggily, trying to see through the darkness of the room.

"Please tell me this isn't September 1st," she begged. I just sighed at her response and got out of bed, blindingly making my way to the door through the darkness. At this, Annabel groaned and fell back into her bed.

"I know I should be grateful of Victoria, but home school beats _public __school_ by a wide margin. Who in their right mind has school this early in the morning? It's not even seven yet!" Annabel exclaimed.

"Well, at least we get released earlier than the elementary and middle schools." I replied, trying to be optimistic. "I'll get breakfast ready." I told her in an attempt to make her feel better.

As I felt for the bedroom door, I heard the creaks from Annabel's bed as she got up, followed by a sounding _click, _and the room instantly lit up. I listened as I heard her going through our shared closet, getting her clothes and toiletries. "I'll shower first then," she sighed from the closet as she decided what she was going to wear.

"Alright," I responded. I walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, tiptoeing and turning on the lights so I would not disturb anyone or trip.

When I made it on the landing, I headed straight for the kitchen, my bare feet making contact with the cold tiles as I made my way towards the refrigerator, pondering on what to make for breakfast. I glanced at the contents, deciding to fry some eggs and bacon.

I got what I needed and stepped back to close the door. Just as it closed, I turned around to place the items on the counter and start to heat the frying pan, but I was startled to see Victoria by the stove already setting it. Luck seemed to be on my side so far for I haven't dropped anything.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked while placing the items on the counter top. "You should head back and sleep for a few more minutes."

Victoria gave me a motherly smile and shook her head. "There's no need. I would have to fix up breakfast for the others once you and Annabel leaves," she reasoned.

I nodded, realizing that Alissa, Cary-Ania, and Anek Derrell were still sleeping soundly in their beds in the room they shared.

The other three kids are Annabel's younger siblings. Other than me, they are the only other four kids that seem to have a permanent residence here in the orphanage. Annabel was only 10 when she came to the orphanage with Alissa being a seven year old, Cary-Ania as a four year old, and Anek Derrell just a few months old. Annabel never told me what happened to her parents even after four years, but I have always expected that she would tell me one day.

"Just leave the cooking to me so you can get ready," Victoria told me. "That way, you can have enough time to get your bearings together once you've reached the school." I nodded my head, knowing that I wouldn't be able to change her mind.

I placed the food on the counter top and headed back to my shared room. As I walked towards the bedroom, I heard the shower from the bathroom still going on along with some music Annabel was playing, so I went straight towards the walk-in closet to get my clothes and toiletries ready.

From the moment I was told that we were going to be going out to a public school, I had panicked. I shouldn't have been surprised to still be well known after all this time among the people of Forks. Every time I have stepped out of my shelter, my home, it seems that the stares I have received had only increased.

I just can't step out of the house knowing what was going to happen when I enter Forks High. I can't, so Annabel helped me with that problem.

Before we went to the school to register with Victoria, Annabel helped come up with a disguise. Of course, I found that idea ridiculous at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I loved the idea. So the day before we had to go to registration, I stayed at the orphanage to watch over Alissa, Cary, and Anek while Annabel and Victoria bought what they thought I would need.

On the day of registration, I wore my disguise and registered into the schooling system. I was ecstatic that the plan actually worked, but that didn't mean that I was looking forward for the school year and years to come for I planned on going on to college without fail. That meant that I had to wear my disguise every day, but that did not matter. I was going to make the most of it and take advantage of my freedom.

In my closet, it's divided in certain places for Annabel and me to keep our clothes. I directly walked over to where I kept a portion of my clothes and took an outfit that has already set for me.

When Victoria and Annabel went out to get the necessities, they not only got my facial wear, but they also bought me clothes I wouldn't need. Of course, they said that I _would _need it. I had no choice but to agree, especially since they had good arguments like how people would figure out my disguise if I wore the same outfits between my alias and my actual self.

Before, I didnt' have a disguise that would have made my school life bearable.

There were school years where there wasn't enough money for me to go to public school, and then there were other years where there was. During those times of public schooling, there was at least a kid or two that would make fun of me for having no parents. I never did anything to stop them from saying or doing the things they did to me. I didn't see any point in doing so, but in those times of trouble, there were two girls that had always helped me. I remember them.

I have always thought that they were princess when I was small. They were just too beautiful. Even at such a young age.

They always told me that if I needed any help that I should go to them, that they didn't mind helping me. I didn't at first, but then the teasing and name-calling were too much so I went to them. Then one day during my 7th grade year, after two years of homeschooling and a year of public school, they told me that they had to move to Alaska because of their father's job so they gave me a phone number that I could contact them with if I needed any help.

When they left, for the next year and a half, I faced the world alone. I never called them, those two princesses. I didn't want to burden them with my troubles. I've troubled them enough. Luckily, for me though, Victoria didn't have enough money to send me back for my 9th grade year.

This year, though, I am quite positive that I still wouldn't need them, even though I wasn't quite sure if they were still living in Alaska.

I walked out of the room and stood across the bathroom door a little ways down, waiting for Annabel to come out. The shower was already off, and I heard the sounds of clothes rummaging and Annabel humming along with the music.

After a few moments of waiting, she came out with her night garments in hand and her hair still wrapped up in her towel.

"It's all yours," she said cheerfully, moving aside so I could get through. Showers obviously gave her the time to calm down before starting out the day. Although, I know I saw some evil glint in her eyes.

I walked in the misty bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I hung my towel on the towel rack and started to shed myself of my clothes. Just as I was about to turn on the water, I heard shouts coming from the room across the hall. I laughed to myself, thinking about what Annabel might have done this time.

As soon as I stepped into the heating waters, I felt all my stress washing away. I grabbed the bar of soap and started to scrub myself clean. Then I grabbed for my strawberry shampoo aside from the other kinds that were there and lathered my hair thoroughly.

I was just rinsing my hair when I heard someone banging on the door.

"Hurry, Isabella! I need to pee!" came Anek's voice.

I sighed to myself. I quickly rinsed the remains of the soapsuds and turned off the water. Then I dried myself off and hurriedly threw on my clothes. By the time I opened the door, Anek rushed passed me and threw the toilet lid open, not bothered by the fact that I was still there.

Being the only boy in a house filled with girls made me feel somewhat sorry for him. He is only 4 years old. There will be many girly things surrounding him for all his life.

I shook my head, heading back towards my room when Alissa and Cary walked out of their room, both dripping wet.

I raised an eyebrow at their angry expressions and automatically knew who was responsible for this.

"Do I have to ask?" I asked her, although knowing that it was an unneeded question.

"No, you don't" Alissa seethed. She shook her head furiously in an attempt to get rid of the water but stopped, knowing that all attempts were futile.

Cary sighed, squeezing the water out of her hair. "We do have to take a shower anyways."

"Whatever," and Alissa stalked off towards the stairs with Cary in tow.

I only laughed as I made my way to the bedroom. Upon entering, I saw Annabel blow drying her hair in front of the mirror. She had her hair flipped over to dry the underside of it. When she flipped her hair back, Annabel glanced over in my direction and motioned for me to go to her.

As soon as I was close enough, she grabbed me and pushed me into a nearby chair. She then turned the hair dryer to face me and started to dry my hair. Annabel made sure to fluff it, which I saw no point in doing so, and then turned it off when she claimed that it was dry enough. Then she grabbed a hairbrush and just started to tug my hair from of any unnecessary tangles.

"Ouch!" I cried.

She just clicked her tongue at me from my reaction.

Once I was tangle free, she reached for a hair tie and tied my hair up. Then she reached for a hair net and tossed it in my hands.

I sighed with annoyance and started to tuck my brown locks into it. When I was finished, I noticed her holding a blonde wig to complete the disguise. She was looking at it for a while, deep in thought. Whatever it was she was thinking of, she shook the thought out and turned her attention back to me.

"I really do think this will work, Isabella." She gave me an encouraging smile. Annabel placed the wig carefully on top of my head and strategically clipped it on so it would not fall off even if someone decided to tug on my "hair."

I returned the smile but it was weak. For some strange reason, in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong during the course of the year.

Annabel saw the look on my face and said, "Don't worry about the possibilities that might happen if you're caught. No will recognize it's you!" she exclaimed.

"And here," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a case of contacts.

I stared at her with wide eyes. She had gone through a great extent just to get this disguise all set up for me. Her and Victoria. I saw no point in not accepting it since she wouldn't take back everything she gave me. I was just so overwhelmed that I just jumped up and gave her a tight hug.

"Um, you're welcome?" But then she laughed and I laughed along with her, letting her go as I started to place the blue contacts in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, making sure that I felt comfortable with them in place, and asked, "How do I look now?"

She gave me a once over, looking for any flaw in my disguise. Looking into my face, she shook her head and grabbed something from behind me.

"Close your eyes," Annabel commanded.

I did automatically until I felt something brushing against my cheeks. My eyes flashed open and I started to move away from her.

"I don't need make up for this," I told her.

"Yes, you do," Annabel shot back. "People would be able to see the similarities of your complexion if you don't, so get your butt back over here."

I sighed at her, aggravated, knowing that she is right. Stiffly, I walked back in front of her and closed my eyes shut as she applied more make up on.

I felt the movement of the brush going over my eyelids and my cheeks, the scratches from the eyeliner going over my eyelids as well, and a small brush running over my lips as lip-gloss was being applied.

Once she told me to open my eyes, I turned away from the mirror, afraid of what she might have done to my face.

"Let's go," I said. "We wouldn't want to be late."

I grabbed for my bag and headed for the stairs, being careful to not trip over anything. I heard the door to our room being closed and Annabel's footsteps close behind me.

"You forgot your shoes," she told me. Once I have reached the landing, I stretched my hand out for the black flats she was lending me. When they were placed in my hands, I tossed them over to the front door and headed for the kitchen for a small bite to eat.

"Hey! I had to fight for those shoes!" Annabel exclaimed dramatically.

I huffed and grabbed a toast and two pieces of bacon that was set out for me. I waved over at Alissa, Cary, Anek, who came downstairs after coming out of the bathroom and Victoria a good-bye and headed towards the front door, stopping for a moment to slip on the flats Annabel tried to give me. There was a chorus of good-byes and good lucks as I walked out of the house and headed towards my rusted, orange truck.

I was about to hop in when Annabel rushed out of the house and walked over to Victoria's Toyota Sequoia.

"You can't drive." I said, stating the obvious, as I watched Annabel unlock the SUV.

"I know," Annabel replied. "That's why you're driving." She then tossed me the keys, which I clumsily caught.

I sighed, slamming the truck door close and stomping my way towards the driver's side before climbing in. I just can't keep a part of the other me now, could I?

"You know," Annabel spoke cautiously, "you don't really have to do the disguise. You could just go to school as "yourself"."

I knew that she saw through me. I was sure that she could tell that I didn't like the thought of going through this every morning and wearing clothes I didn't like every time I had to get out of the house. I knew, though, that I would just have to cope with it either way because I knew this was better than facing the pity stares, the teasing, and the name-calling.

I let out a shaky breath. "No, it's okay. Let's just get this over with."

I pulled the car in reverse and drove out of our home, heading to a place where I knew would be my own personal hell.


	3. It's a New Life

**Just note that Mrs. Cope doesn't give them any slip that would require them to have teacher signatures because they're not entering the school in the middle of the school year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

At the arrival of Forks High, I had to pull in to the nearest parking space before I crashed because I couldn't stop myself from hyperventilating.

"Isabella, calm down," Annabel said soothingly, rubbing my back. "Take deep steady breaths. Relax and you'll do fine. We'll do this all in baby steps, alright?"

I nodded my head. "Baby steps, right." I breathed in and out. "I like the sound of that."

After a few breaths, I took the time to take a look around my surroundings. The school was still mostly deserted seeing that it's still half an hour early before school starts. The few people that were here were lounging on the tables that had been set up outside talking to one another. Luckily, it seems that they haven't noticed our arrival.

Relaxed as I am now, I decided to start up my acting skills.

"Let's go, Annabel," I said in a light, full of confidence voice.

She raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk growing on her face. "Let the games begin," she said.

The both of us got out of the car, making sure that I locked the car from the inside so as to not attract attention from the car's beeping noise when I use the remote, and walked to the front office. Annabel trailed a little ways behind, mostly for keeping up with appearance now that we were out of my hiding spot, as I opened the doors to the office.

"Hello, there. Here for your schedules?"

I looked up to see Mrs. Cope behind the same desk I saw her in during the summer when Annabel and I registered.

"Yes, we are," I said, using the same tone I used when we were in the car..

"Names, please," she asked.

"Well my name is Annabel Alonso, and this is Bella Marie," Annabel piped up, pointing to each of us out as she said our names.

Yes. Bella Marie. That's my disguise name. No one knows that Marie is my middle name, or the fact that the name Bella would be coming from the longer name of Isabella. Although, everyone knows "Swan," so I didn't feel safe keeping my last name.

Mrs. Cope rummaged through some papers in a basket and pulled out two sheets, giving one to each of us. "Now, I'm sure that you won't need a map of the school since you've taken a look around after registering, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," chirped Annabel. Mrs. Cope nodded.

"Well then have a nice first day of school," she called out to us as we turned to leave. Annabel shot back a thank you right before the doors closed behind us, and headed towards a vacant table. I followed her unwillingly, starting to feel self-conscious as I noticed people starting to look at us. To make matters worse, students decided that it was time to pull into the school parking lot, which caused a huge hush that soon led to a lot more staring and whispering.

"Let me see your schedule, Bella," Annabel said as she sat down.

I looked up at the sound of my "name" and reluctantly sat down beside her, wanting to run and hide instead. I gave her my schedule and watched as she compared them to see which classes we would have together. From what I could tell, we probably have a class or two towards the end of the day.

After a few moments of going over them again, she looked up and said, "Well, we have lunch and gym together." I groaned, practically slamming my head against the table.

That was something that I have forgotten. We are supposed to have four years of gym. I've heard that other schools in other states only needed two. Perfect. I am the clumsiest person to have walked on this planet, so I'd probably kill a few people or so before the school year ended.

"Lighten up. Maybe there'll be some hot guys in our class," she told me optimistically as she gave me my schedule back.

"Right," I replied sarcastically. "Hot guys I would probably embarrass myself in front of."

She just laughed at me. "Bella, don't think so negatively. Think about the good things that might come out of this." Annabel spread her arms out to emphasis that she was also talking about the school year.

I looked at her oddly. "What exactly happened when you were in the shower this morning? You're awfully cheerful." I told her.

"Does that sicken you," she asked jokingly.

"Yes," I retorted, and Annabel threw her head back and laughed.

Just then, the first bell rang for classes to start. I heaved a sigh and gathered up my belongings.

"Where's your first class, Annabel?"

"Choir," she told me. "And you have English so we'd be able to walk some ways together."

I looked down at my schedule to see that she was right. I nodded. "Okay then."

I gathered up my things and stood up as Annabel waited for me to lead the way, no doubt, back to this role-playing game.

I stood up straight with my head held high and walked ahead. "Alright, let's go, Annabel."

I heard a mocking, "Yes, ma'am," as she caught up and walked along side me. Our short walk was quiet as we reached the building my class is being held at.

"This is it," Annabel said.

I looked up at the outside of the old building, noticing some old graffiti not properly painted over and some chipped bricks. Yup, this is definitely it.

"I'll see you at lunch then," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Annabel smiled at me, and as I was about to turn to walk inside, she gave me a hug.

"Be strong and don't worry," she whispered to me, making sure the people around us don't hear. "If anyone gives you a hard time, text me and I'll beat the crap out of them." I laughed as I returned the hug.

"Thanks, but I don't think you'd want to get in trouble on your first day," I told her.

She waved her hand off-handedly. "Pfft, no one would even know it was me. You know how spy-like I am," and she did some karate movements in the air, causing some people to look at her weirdly.

I laughed at her. "Thanks, Annabel."

"No problem, but seriously, tell me if anyone messes you up so I can mess them up." She gave me a pointed look.

I shook my head and smiled. "I will, and good luck."

She rolled her eyes at me, knowing that I would need it more. "I'll see you at lunch, Bella."

"See you," I called back as she headed for her first class. I turned around, facing the doors I knew would be the start of my life.

Ignoring the stares I was receiving from the people trying to get inside, I took a couple of deep breaths and collected my thoughts. The first thing I had in mind was to run back to the car and just drive away now that Annabel wasn't here to stop me, but I knew I couldn't do that. It would hurt everyone's feelings after they had put so much effort into this.

I shook my head, getting rid of any thoughts of running. I would make use of this and make a new life out of it. I would be able to live two lives and no one but my family would know. Whatever I dream of being, I would be able to live it without people knowing who I am. Maybe even my past.

I can do this.

I took another deep breath and looked ahead. The halls were slowly clearing out as classes were about to start. I pushed the doors open and walked past the threshold, entering the domain of this new life.

**Sorry that this chapter was short, you guys, but think about it: this is just the start of Bella. Not Isabella, but Bella. One same person, but two different people. Also, it just gives you more of an inside look of Annabel's personality and more of Isabella's thoughts of this whole disguise plan. Now what I want is your thoughts, so leave me a review to look forward to.**


	4. Attention

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

The day has been rather slow for me, especially for someone that wants the day to end now. All day long I would hear whispers about me and eyes following my every single movement. I've kept up my façade for the most part, but there were a few that thought it would be fun to pull a few moves on the new girl that I had almost lost it. I wanted to tell Annabel about it, but I didn't want to trouble her.

I took a seat near the back of my Spanish Class, staring blankly at the board ahead of me. I recognized a few people that were entering the classroom from my other classes. There was an outbreak of whispering and staring as they saw me sitting in the back. With all these whispering, you'd think that these people would get used to having new kids in the beginning of the school year, but I guess there hasn't been enough of that around this town.

And may I take the time to reiterate about how slow this day has been going for me? I've came across lots of whispering, tons of guys asking me out, not a single moment of piece. If anything, I feel like this is almost as worse as the pity stares and the teasing.

Almost.

I took a quick breath to ease my nerves, getting ready for what was to come. I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder as a girl from my trigonometry class took a seat beside me. I held an indifferent look on my face as I felt her stare on me.

"Your name is Bella, right?" I heard her ask.

I turned my head slightly towards her, letting her know that I was listening.

"My name's Jessica. I'm in your trig class, remember?" I looked at her fully and nodded my head.

Of course I remembered her. How could I not? I recalled hearing her talk about me with some other girl in the class the whole period.

"How do you like it in Forks so far," she asked.

I drew out a sigh. Almost every person I've came across asked me that question. I've lived here my whole life and Forks is nothing but filled with… dread.

"It's been rather… welcoming I should say." She nodded her head.

"That's good to hear. Where'd you come from?"

And before I could even answer her question, which I had intended to ignore, the teacher entered the classroom.

He introduced himself as Mr. Varner. Considering the subject he was teaching, I knew I wouldn't like him, and I was right when he had each of us introduced our names to the class. When it was my turn, I felt every pair of eyes piercing into me. I kept the bangs of my blonde hair cover my eyes so they wouldn't see me struggle. I slowly told them my name and where I was from, telling them that I was from Phoenix, then quickly sat down before my legs gave out from nerves.

Phoenix, my supposed hometown. It wasn't a complete lie though. I had once lived there with my mother after my parents had a huge blowout when I was still a few weeks old. It wasn't until a few months later that my father chased after her and reasoned things out with her that she went back to Forks with him.

After introductions, Mr. Varner started off with rules and regulations, leaving Jessica no room for talking to me, which I saw as a blessing considering that she was going to be questioning me more on my personal life.

When the bell rang, I quickly gathered up my stuff and left, heading towards my locker and then the lunch room. Upon my entrance, there was a hush. I ignored them and sought out for Annabel. She was easy to spot, seeing that she was waving her arms in the air. With a small smile on my face, I walked towards the table she was occupying.

At the table, I saw that she was with people she had met over the course of the day. There was a thin girl with short black hair covered with red streaks and a pair of black rimmed glasses on her face, a light brown haired girl with her arms covered with bracelets, and a tall lanky, tanned-skinned boy with black hair.

I took a seat right next to Annabel as she settled back down into her seat.

"Bella, these are my new friends, Stephanie, Diana, and Orlando," she told me, pointing at the thin girl first, then the light brown haired girl, and the lanky boy. Each of them smiled at me when she called out their names, and I returned the smile back to them.

"How has your day been so far," Annabel asked me curiously. "No one gave you any trouble did they?"

I mumbled, telling her that there was no problem at all, but as always, she saw right through me.

"What did those assholes do to you," she growled, her tone of voice changing dramatically.

"Oh ho! Drama already," Diana exclaimed. Orlando laughed while Stephanie was trying to get them to quiet down.

I ignored them and looked at Annabel. "It's nothing that you have to worry about," I reasoned with her. "I already took care of it."

She stared me straight in the eye, no doubt, trying to find any reason for her to go out and get the ones that messed with me. When she didn't find any, she huffed and said, "Fine, but the next time anyone decides to harass you, I swear they will never be able to have any babies again."

At this statement, Orlando automatically stopped laughing and moved closer to Diana. "Remind me to never mess with her." Diana just laughed at him while Stephanie giggled.

"Hey! I'm not that mean," Annabel exclaimed.

I soon blocked them out as they started arguing about how mean Annabel was, taking the time to look around the cafeteria. It wasn't much to look at though. Everyone was all grouped up into cliques, which I knew I wouldn't belong.

With a sigh, I got up, telling Annabel that I was going to get lunch. Before she could give me the okay, I left, heading towards the first line I saw.

I absentmindedly played with a strand of my hair as I waited for the line to move. The smell of the food wasn't as inviting as I expected it to be but I was getting pretty hungry. As I reached for a tray, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sighed and turned around.

I came face to face with a blue eyed, baby faced boy that looked to be my age. He was grinning at me, so I couldn't tell if he was either happy to see me or that he just won the jackpot. Although, I was pretty sure it was the latter.

"You're new here right," he asked. "My name's Mike. Mike Newton."

I felt a shock go through me as a wave of memories rushed through my mind. I needed to get out of here, but I knew he was just going to follow me.

Struggling with myself, I just nodded and grabbed the first plate of food I saw and placed it on my tray.

"You're Bella Marie, right?"

I didn't respond. I just kept my gaze away from his. From the corner of my eye, I saw that he was going to speak again from my lack of response when someone spoke up from behind us.

"No shit, Sherlock." I turned around and saw Annabel standing there looking angry at Mike. Then she turned to look at me. "Hurry up, Bella. I'm hungry."

Gathering up my strength, I nodded and headed towards the register. As I paid for my lunch, I heard Mike asking me if I wanted to hang out with him.

"Like hell she will," and Annabel quickly dragged me away from him. Once we reached the table, I heard Annabel tell her friends that we needed to talk alone and then she pulled me away to another table.

I tried sitting up straight like nothing happened, but I wouldn't be able to forget what had happened just a few moments ago. I started to eat my lunch, but once I put it in my mouth, I didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Bella,"

I looked up, seeing Annabel looking at me with soft eyes.

"Will you be okay?" I nodded.

"I'll get over it," I told her. "What happened in the past is nothing now. Isabella didn't know what she was doing then. _Bella _does now." Annabel gave me a small smile and reached over to hug me.

"You're losing your confidence, Isabella. You're crumbling. Are you sure you want to stay as Bella," she whispered to me. I nodded again. I wouldn't give up and she knows it.

Annabel sighed, letting go of me to settle back into her seat. "Okay then."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling for classes to resume again.

"Biology," she stated, knowing that she didn't really have to ask.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you in gym then."

"Right, then. See you," she called out as she walked away, catching up with her friends.

Once she was out of the cafeteria, I collected all my remaining confidence and headed towards my biology class. Before getting there, I stopped by my locker to grab my things and headed towards the room, but I wasn't even half way there when somebody came up from behind me.

"Man, aren't you glad that that freshman isn't here anymore? Freshmen these days. They just don't know when to keep their distance from older people like us."

I would have stopped in the middle of the hallway if it wasn't for people trying to push past us to get to class.

"So, Bella, you didn't get to answer my question earlier."

I looked towards my speaker and saw Mike waiting for my answer. "Well," I started, trying to look for an excuse to not go with him. I knew he wouldn't take no as an answer, so maybe I could ease things out and wait until he sees somebody else.

"I don't know you… well," I told him. "And I'd like to get to know people well first." Mike nodded. "Okay then. Let's get to know each other first. Where's your next class?"

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get rid of him. "I have biology."

His face brightened at my answer. "I have that for my next class. We can go together," he exclaimed.

"Great," I mumbled, which he didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm.

For our whole walk, I listened to him talk as he rambled on and on about... I don't know. He talked about something. I tried to put some enthusiasm in my voice when it required for me to speak, but when I did speak he was already moving on to something else.

Once we reached the classroom, I was glad to see that most of the seat were already taken, leaving Mike no chance of sitting next to me.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but class is about to start," I said happily. Although, I think he took my statement the wrong way, thinking that I _did_ have a nice time talking to him because he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Great, we'll talk more later," and he walked off, taking an open seat right next to a dark skinned boy.

I sighed, taking an empty aisle seat. "Right," I grumbled. "That'll be fun."

I heard a chuckle to my left, and I felt my anger rise, never realizing that my table was already occupied. I was about to tell that person off for listening when I felt my breath caught in my throat.

I was face to face with a pair of green eyes with tousled, bronze hair. He was smiling at me with amusement with one side of his smile higher than the other. I couldn't stop myself from staring but I was able to pull myself from his eyes so I could ask him what was funny.

"I'm just surprised that you don't have any interest in Mike Newton," he said.

His voice. It sounded so soft, so smooth. Can you even describe something you hear as smooth? Is that even proper grammar? But, oh, I could just fall into a trance by listening to him talk.

I huffed at him though, feeling my anger rise again when I realized that Mike hadn't change a bit since the last time I've seen him when we were in junior high.

"Well, I've… had a run in with him before," I told him. He nodded.

Truth is that in 8th grade, when Victoria had the money for me to go to public school, Mike and I went out for a while. Everything was going along really well until I found out that he had only gone out with me out of pity. That had to have been the cruelest thing my poor heart had to go through. To not receive love but to be given pity in place of it had hurt me a lot.

Before I knew it, tears were running down my face, which shocked my table mate.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Hearing him worry about me just practically made me feel bad for myself. All day long, everybody only held little interest for me. They only wanted to get to know me because I was a new toy for them. And now, here was another person probably trying to get some gossip about the new girl.

I nodded, quickly wiping the tears away from my face. "Sorry, I'm just feeling a little home sick," I lied. If he thought that he could get some new info on me, then he is wrong. By now, everybody thought I came from Phoenix, so this lie should fix slip up.

He looked at me skeptically before nodding my head, taking my lie. "It's okay," he reassured me. "Things will get better around here. I promise," and he gave me another crooked smile.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I mean here's someone I don't know reassuring me that things will get better. All day long I was met by people who stare and whisper, only speaking to me when they wanted more information on the new girl… Which is to say, why is it that there are more things about me going around than Annabel? As far as I know, we're the only two new students.

I stared at him for a while, waiting for him to move away from me and tell the person behind him what happened, but he didn't. At this, I couldn't help but return the smile to which his smile grew. Just as I was about to ask for his name the teacher came in signaling for class to start.

In that class period, we just ran through class room procedures, rules, and regulations, and right before class ended, Mr. Banner decided to take this time to take attendance. That was also when Mr. Banner said that the person we were sitting next to was going to be our lab partner for the rest of the year.

By the time class ended, I've learned that my lab partner's name was Edward Cullen, and I couldn't help but wonder why I was so excited to have him as my partner for the rest of the year.

**So for those of you who have been following my story, I know that getting updates when I haven't uploaded a new chapter is irritating especially when I haven't uploaded in the longest time. I apologize. I have been thinking about working on this story again for the longest time, which I am now doing. I have just finished writing the next chapter, but I'm going to go ahead and work on the next couple chapters after that. Just so I can post them to make up the time I decide to go hiatus. I've also edited a few things here and there but nothing entirely major.**

**On another note, I've realized that this story is going along rather slowly. I promise you, though, it's going to start picking up in the next chapter. These first couple of chapters is just so you get to know and get comfortable with my characters and how I'm characterizing Bella.**

**For new readers (old and new rather), please review or leave a comment. Any questions you have for me if you have any. Thanks!**

**Sonata Ann**


	5. Embarrassing

**Greetings! So I had finished this chapter a day or two ago and despite the fact that I was going to wait a while before posting this, I couldn't so I went ahead and posted it. Anyways, just take note that there's just one, tiny bad word in this chapter. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Annabel and her siblings and the plot.**

It's been a few weeks now after my first day at Forks High, and I was beginning to see who my real friends are. First, there's Angela Webber. I met her when I had accidentally bumped into her when our biology class was released. She's a bit shy but kind and we grew closer with each passing day. Then there's this guy named Eric Yorkie. Although he tries to put the moves on me, he can be overly helpful, and with him being "the eyes and ears of the place" (his words, not mine), it helps to know about the people I'm going to school with.

There's also a guy named Ben Cheney. He's basically as shy as Angela, and he's really nice and sweet, too. Ben's also one of the few guys that have no interest in me, not that I have a problem it. And then there's Jessica. I'm actually still not sure about her. She can be really loud and loves a good gossip, but I guess when it comes down to it, she is someone that I can talk to.

Other than my new friends, there's the fact that I have to remember that I'm supposed to be acting like someone else rather than my clumsy self. Someone that has full confidence, doesn't stutter, and, most importantly, isn't a klutz. If it wasn't for Annabel for keeping me in check, I'm sure that I would have been found out since the day I stepped foot into the school, and for that, I'm really thankful.

It was almost 7 o'clock, and Annabel and I had to start leaving the house soon if we wanted to get to school on time. I turned in front of the mirror and gave myself a once over to make sure that I've gotten everything cleared.

Outfit? Check.

Make-up? Check.

Wig? Check.

Annabel gave me a thumbs up before we headed downstairs to put our shoes on. We then stopped by the kitchen to say our good-byes to Victoria and the rest.

"Now have a nice day, alright?" Victoria stated as she gave each of us a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, ma'am," piped Annabel.

"You, too," I stated calmly while grabbing the keys to the Sequoia. Since it was a known fact to the town that Billy had given me my faded orange 1963 Chevy for my 16th birthday, I've been driving Victoria's red Sequoia since the first day of school. It is a bit of a hassle to keep up with appearances, but it's a welcomed hassle. I mean, how many people do you know in town who drives a faded orange Chevy?

For Victoria, though, when she drives and picks up the kids to and from school, she uses my truck, which is the only other vehicle that's used at the orphanage. She doesn't mind the attention and questions she receives like "How's Isabella?" Or "How come I don't see much of her around town?" She's told me that driving it is fun and challenging since you can't control it the same way as the Sequoia. Neither is it as smooth.

After saying good bye to Victoria, I turned to wave good-bye to Alissa, Cary-Ania, and Anek Derrell, who were at the table eating their breakfast, before making my way out the front door. As I hopped into the driver's seat of the Sequoia, Annabel took her seat at the passenger's side as she mumbled to herself a list of things she hoped she remembered to do because, really, the girl can be quite forgetful sometimes.

I was already on the main road when Annabel stopped her mumbling and looked in my direction. "Hey, Isabella," Annabel spoke up, to which I knew her following question, or rather questions, would need confirmation. "Did I unplug the curling iron?"

I thought about it for a split second before nodding. "Yeah, you did."

She nodded, going back to her thinking. It wasn't long until she asked, "Did I leave my wallet on the table?"

I concentrated on making this right turn before responding. "Why don't you check your purse?"

She shook her head. "Nah, too lazy," and as if to prove her point, she shifted into her seat to get comfortable. I sighed, playing back my memory to where she usually leaves her wallet and whether or not she got it this morning.

"You did," I replied. "Remember you were arguing with Alissa while stuffing your purse with your things? Your wallet should be there."

Annabel cocked her head to the side, thinking back to that moment. I only shook my head with a smile. I mean really, it's a lot easier to just check rather than to go back to such unreliable memory. At least with a memory like Annabel's. There are things that she can remember, but she tends to hear or do things and not really pay attention.

As I pulled up into the school parking lot and parked in my usual spot at the edge of the lot, there was a gasp which was followed by a drawn out "oh."

"Yeah, I remember!" And it was at this time that she finally went through her bag to see if her wallet was there. I swear. It's like she's testing her memory, which I don't blame her for.

I let out a small laugh at her antics as she pulled out a blue-green wallet from her bag and grinned at me happily.

"You're crazy," I laughed, as we got out of the car and crossed the lot to the school entrance.

Once we were just outside the main building of the school doors, I waved good-bye to her as the school bell rang and began heading to the building my first class was. I had to squeeze through a couple of people who were either walking slowly or left no space on the walkway for the amount of people who were walking side-by-side as if they were making a blockade.

Before I knew it, I was outside the English Building right when the minute bell rang. I squeezed my way towards the doors, but because of everyone now rushing to get to their first class, I was pushed into someone else causing us to drop our books, which got trampled on before people registered what had happened.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, taking the blame whether or not it was actually my fault. I did still knock somebody else's books down. Whether I played Isabella or Bella, the klutz in me would always make an inconvenient appearance.

I bent down to pick my books up as the other did the same. "Oh, no, it's fine," they said in a soft, masculine voice, which had a Southern twang to it. "It was an accident."

Once we had our books on hand, the tardy bell had rung. I sighed as I got up, knowing full well that my English teacher didn't appreciate tardies. Upon standing, I looked up to apologize once more to the person to see a guy who seemed to be in the same grade level or higher as me. He has honey, blonde hair that ran to his chin. It was straight from the roots, but curled towards the end. He has soft, kind brown eyes that seemed to be out of place on his face, which consisted of a scar or two from what seemed to be from a fight. Looking at him, he probably inflicted more pain on the person seeing the visible muscles on him.

As we straightened ourselves out, I offered him a kind smile, which he took, before apologizing again.

He only shook his head, urging that it was okay. I only laughed nervously before accepting his sentiments. "If you say so," I said as we both started to go our separate ways. "Well, see you around." He waved his hand at me before entering the building that was across from mine.

Once he was out of sight, I sighed, suddenly feeling completely aware of how late to class I was.

:(:):(:):(:):

I took a deep breath once I settled into my car, shaking my head in hopes that somehow the day's events would be erased from my memory.

It didn't work.

After entering my English class about 5 minutes late, my english teacher decided that it'd be fun to have me stand for those same 5 minutes in front of the class. Oh, what joy that brought me!

Please note the sarcasm.

After that happened, in my trigonometry class, Jessica thought it'd be fun to set me up with one of the guys in class, saying that I should take a spin on the guys here in Forks and compare them to the guys in Phoenix. Her words, not mine.

Most DEFINITELY not mine. I just wanted to gag the second those words came out of her mouth.

Oh! And do you know who she decided to set me up with? I don't know either, but his name is Derek Emil. Apparently he's on the football team and makes good grades. He's nice and sweet and committed but has never had a girlfriend. So how can anyone be committed if they've never had a girlfriend?

_Probably hiding in the closet._ Not that I have anything against them.

On a positive note to this, after Jessica left when class was let out, Derek had politely declined, which I took no offense to, but basically concluded my earlier thought process.

Later on in the day, everything was going fairly well until Mike Newton decided to have another go during lunch. What I mean by this was him making another attempt on me.

He had so smoothly walked to my side in the lunch line and had so smoothly tripped over his own two feet and knocked the tray of food I was holding into me.

Of course this got everybody's attention. Of course the school cafeteria had to be serving spaghetti today. Of course I had to give into my craving for Italian food.

Annabel was so furious to see the state of mess I was in that she slapped and yelled at Mike for the mess he's made. I would've done that myself – minus the slapping and minus the yelling, I would've given him a good glare, but that's not as effective as Annabel's attack, huh – but I was too shocked at what happened. I just headed to the bathroom in an attempt to clean out the stain on the dress Annabel forced me into.

Luckily for me, though, there was a bouncy, small girl and a beautiful, blonde girl who had followed me to the restroom to help me clean out most of the mess. Oh, how grateful I am to have crossed their paths. You could barely even see the stain!

Now did you think that was the last of my humiliation? Well you thought wrong! Remember that I am the Queen of all Klutziness.

So what did go wrong?

Well, I had to make a complete fool of myself in front of my whole biology class.

How?

Let me tell you.

We were working on our lab on the dissection of a frog using, you guessed it, live frogs. Then, just as Edward and I were writing observations down before we dissected the poor thing, said poor thing decided to use our distraction to jump out of the small aquarium we had him in and land on my head in the masses of my hair. Caught by surprise, I yelped from my seat, which toppled over onto the floor, which tripped an unsuspected student, who was carrying their own frog to their table, resulting in another flying frog, which landed on Mr. Banner, who was caught by surprise and knocked over the big tank that held all of the frogs in, causing all of those frogs to use this chance for escape, jumping anywhere and everywhere.

If my ego wasn't hurt enough already, Edward was so kind enough to laugh his ass off, sounding as if he hadn't laugh that hard in the longest of times. I would've stared at him dreamily from the sound of his laughter if it wasn't for him looking like he was going to die from laughing.

Not before I die from embarrassment first.

It had taken him a long while before he calmed down, but even when the laughter subsided, he would have this twinkle in his eye whenever we made eye contact.

So much for full of confidence, no stuttering, void of klutz-ness Bella.

I sighed. It just seems to me that I would never be able to escape my clumsiness even if I could help it.

I practically slammed my head against the steering wheel, suddenly feeling all sorts of emotions crashing down on me. Most of them being huge waves of embarrassment.

Oh, what a lovely day this turned out to be. What a love-a-ly start of the week!

Seriously. Note the sarcasm.

The sound of a rhythmic knocking on the passenger window pulled me out of my thoughts but didn't pull me up to a sitting position as I felt for the unlock button on the car door.

"Bad day, huh?" came Annabel's voice, referring to how the rest of my day might have ended, as she sat down and closed the door.

I sighed deeply. "I don't wanna even talk about it," I muttered before finally pulling myself up to a sitting position. When I did, my eyes first made contact to someone that was standing right in front of the car a couple of feet away. The second we made eye contact, the twinkle in their eyes came back with a smile gracing their face as they made their way to the driver's side.

"Edward," I said in surprise after pulling down the window. "Um, is there anything wrong?" _Of course not, you idiot. Why else would he still be smiling like that since biology?_

As if to confirm my thoughts, he shook his head. "No, I just wanted to make sure if you were okay," Edward said in a smooth, gentle voice, which suddenly turned into concern. "Are you okay?"

My mind was reeling the second his words were registered into my brain, my eyes growing wide. We never really talked outside of class, and here we were, conversing at my car. Well, Victoria's car but still.

I was suddenly aware of the not-so-subtle pounding of blood in my head as I urged my brain to come up with a response before the short silence turned into an awkward one. Although, I'm sure Annabel was getting a kick out of this.

It was then I suddenly realized the meaning of his words. I cringed. "You saw my _amazing_ spectacle during lunch, didn't you?"

He nodded with amusement in his eyes, which caused me to look away as another round of embarrassment hit me. It took me a couple of seconds to be able to look at him again when I suddenly became aware of the fact that he's probably heard of every single embarrassing thing that's happened to me throughout the course of the school day.

I turned a beet red as I hit my head against the back of the headrest, shielding my face with the blonde hair of my wig.

Oh, gosh this had to be the most humiliating day of my life.

Edward's chuckling pulled me out of my thoughts as I slowly turned my attention back to him. "It's okay, Bella. Everybody has their off-days," he consoled, but I almost didn't hear the rest of the words after he said my name. Oh, how I love the way it rolled off his lips.

"Yeah, me more so than others," I grumbled. I then realized how weird it was to be conversing with him at my car, erg, Victoria's car, so I asked him, "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

Edward chuckled again, which sounded like music to my ears, seeming to have realized that he never got to the point of his visitation. He then pulled his arm up, offering me something he had in his hand.

It was an ice cream sandwich.

"I just thought this would help cheer you up," he said with a smile gracing his face yet again.

I only stared at it, feeling speechless at the kind gesture, but that didn't stop me from asking my next question. "How did you get it?" I only ask because there weren't any vending machines around the school for ice cream.

He shrugged. "I convinced one of the cafeteria ladies to give me one."

I looked at him curiously, wanting to know his answer. "What did you say?"

"I told them I had someone to cheer up."

The sound of someone going "aww" reminded me that there was an audience. I turned in my seat and saw Annabel smiling up at me, looking rather thrilled at the exchange that was taking place.

I blushed even harder, which is even a darker shade of the blush I was wearing. This was obviously noticeable for Edward to see because he chuckled… again.

"T-thank you," I stuttered, finally taking the ice cream sandwich from him.

Edward grinned once the desert was in my hands.

"Well, see you in class, Bella," he said as he backed away and then turned to head towards his car, which turned out to be a Volvo.

The second I pulled my window up, Annabel gushed about how cute the whole thing was, how handsome he is, and why I never told her that I was seeing anyone.

"I'm not seeing him," I firmly stated, although suddenly wishing I was. However, I was feeling deeply confused about his actions because, seriously, we never acted out more than lab partners with a couple of small conversations here and there. But still.

I sighed as I watched him drive out of the parking lot and onto the road. The week has only started and all of this has happened.

What a lovely start of the week, indeed.

**Tis another end of another chapter. I hope that you guys will review.. It let's me know... it let's every writer know how well they're doing, if there are any improvements needed, etc. So pretty please! I live for reviews! Reviews make me happy!**

**Anyways, I'll be posting the next chapter during the course of next week so until next time!**


	6. Crash

**Remember, you guys, Isabella Marie Swan is her full name; Outside of school, she's her own person, Isabella Swan; Inside of school, she is Bella Marie. Anyways, I'm really sad that I'm not getting any reviews at all. -sniff- I'm really discouraged.**

**Anywho, just note that half-way through this chapter there are a couple of **_**angry**_** words that are being exchanged.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

The rest of the week has pretty much flown by for me. After that "Manic Monday," as I would like to call it, the days after that were really… pleasant.

It soon became a routine every day where Annabel and I would leave the house a little before seven. Then, on the way to school, Annabel would be mumbling to herself, trying to remember if she did this and that before leaving the house. Upon reaching the school, we would walk a little ways together before separating to our first class – hers choir. Mine English.

On the way to the English building, whilst avoiding getting pushed and shoved, I would wave to the honey blonde haired, brown-eyed, Southern twang guy, who would wave back with a smile.

Then in Spanish and trig, Jessica would be talking about the best guys for me to get with based on what she knows about me. While listening to her, I've noticed that she had failed to mention Edward.

Huh, territorial? Insecure?

From what I learned from "Mr. Eyes-and-Ears-Yorkie," Jessica can be a bit insecure and territorial. She wouldn't want to make it look like she had any sort of problem though. For appearance purposes, though. Jessica did tell me once that guys like girls who doesn't make a big deal out of things.

I wonder how long she's been following that philosophy.

During lunch, while Annabel sits with her friends, I would sit with Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Ben. Mike would occasionally join us. This would be followed by constant move making, which did tone down a bit quite noticeable after Monday's fiasco (he could probably still feel the sting of Annabel's slap) and to which I am glad for because I couldn't help but feel like I was in 8th grade all over again. All the while, Jessica would be taking furtive glances in my direction whenever Mike did anything.

Territorial?

Well she hasn't exactly done anything to catch his attention. Plus, doesn't she supposedly want Edward because of her lack of mentioning him to me. Not that I'm claiming him as mine or that anyone could. He is his own person.

Probably the insecurity.

Mr. Eyes-and-Ears-Yorkie did fill me in on how she felt inferior to me, and that's something Isabella Swan doesn't hear every day.

Once lunch is over, I would walk to biology with Angela and then go to our separate seats. Then, throughout the course of the class period, Edward and I would talk.

Ever since Monday, the two of us have been talking to each other more, much to my delight. I've been learning more about him and he's been learning more about… Me?

That deserves a question mark seeing that he's getting to know Isabella through Bella. Does that confuse you?

I mean, other than telling him that I came from Phoenix (which is my half lie, remember?), I never really thought about making up some new information for this Bella character. Even Annabel never thought about doing that, so basically I've been telling Edward my real-self's likes and dislikes. Hopefully this doesn't defeat the whole purpose of having a disguise.

It probably did… Maybe just a tiny bit.

Still, though, it's really nice getting to know him. He's smart and funny and really fun to talk to. He's really cute, too. Did you know that? He seems to hold back sometimes when we talk about ourselves like he's limiting his information. I wonder why.

When biology is over, we say our goodbyes (me waving at Angela as well) and go our separate ways. This leaves me going to the best class to end the day: gym (please take note of yet another sarcastic remark).

In class we'd play various sports and activities, most of them involving a lot of coordination, which I desperately lack. Thank God I have Annabel in that class with me. She's always saving me from flying balls and crazy, aggressive, competitive people. I would have gone to the hospital by now.

Most importantly, she saves me from Mike. Sure his advances have toned down a bit, but I would rather him avoid me like the plague than chase me like the cure. There's only so much resentment in me for him that I could feel before my heart bursts. For some reason, though, I can't bring myself to hate him because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have learned how to distinguish between pity and love.

Sad, isn't?

When gym's over, I would get dressed and head straight to the car after getting any books I'd need, waiting for Annabel, who takes her time changing. It usually would take about five to ten minutes before she finally reaches the car, not that I mind because during those five to ten minutes, I would unconsciously (I promise you, unconsciously!) scan the parking lot for Edward, and during those times would he wave over at me while I blush from getting caught staring and meekly wave back.

So overall… Yeah, this is the routine my week has generally taken, which doesn't seem entirely too bad.

Well, today's Friday, so maybe I can get through the day just as well as the rest of the week (minus "Manic Monday").

Currently, Annabel and I were just bounding down the stairs to put our shoes on. Well, for me, boots to go with the dress I was, once again, convinced into wearing.

Seriously, for someone her age, Annabel can be really persuasive.

Once our shoes were on, we headed towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat then said our goodbyes.

"Be careful on the roads," called Victoria.

"We will," I responded as I closed the door behind us.

Soon we were pulling out of the drive way and driving onto the main road. It wasn't long until I heard Annabel going through her list again.

"Let's see," she mumbled. "I have my homework, I turned the light off, I have my wallet… Oh!" Annabel turned in her seat to face me as I waited for her question.

"Did I unplug the curling iron?"

"Yes, yes, you did," I said, not giving it a second thought as we were now coming up to the stoplight.

Annabel nodded as if she remembered doing it. It wasn't long until she asked me another question.

"Did I take my phone with me?"

"Why don't you check?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Too lazy." I sighed and began to think back.

As we neared the stoplight, it had just changed from green to yellow, which would be turning to the impending red. Seeing that it was already too late for me to stop, I had kept going to make my left turn. At this, Annabel sat up, rod straight from her seat, looking wide eyed at the road.

"Bella! BELLA!" Annabel shouted. I took a quick glance at her, wondering why she was yelling my name, and why she was yelling my shorter name when she always called me Isabella outside of school.

When I turned my gaze back onto the road, there was a streak of red racing down the street to beat the red light. My eyes widened as I swerved to the right to avoid getting a full impact, but still hearing a loud _bam_.

Shocked, I stopped the car in the middle of the intersection and was staring wide eyed at Annabel, who was gripping the arm rest and the door handle really hard. My mind had gone blank, and any sort of procedure I knew I should be doing right now just flew out the window.

"What the hell?" Annabel exclaimed.

The sound of her voice pulled me out of my shock. I turned in my seat to look out the window to see that the car had stopped a little ways down the road, parked in the middle of the street. The car door at the driver's side then swung open, and I had to look away, afraid of what may be happening next.

"Hey!" I heard a shout. "Get the hell out of that car right now!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Before I even pulled the door open, I felt a hand on me.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. You can stay here," and without waiting for a response, I got out of the car and walked over to the angry person who was waiting a couple of feet away from me.

When I saw the person standing before me, my eyes grew wide. The girl standing there had on a pair of nude pumps, a tight pair of faded jeans, with a maroon shirt with white polka dots paired with a maroon blazer. Her golden, blonde hair was perfect, as well as her make up, but this didn't hide the fact that she was furious.

What shocked me the most, though, was that it was one of the two girls who had helped me get the spaghetti stain out of my dress on Monday. She was far from the kind and helpful person on Monday. She looked more like she was the victim of the spaghetti splattering all over her and she was about to attack the culprit.

Through the midst of her anger, I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes, but that didn't stop the angry words that were flying through her lips.

"You! Did you not fucking see me?" she screamed. "I'm in a hurry here, and you have the nerve to fucking crash into me!" The girl then pointed to her car, which had a dent on the car door behind the driver's side before saying, "Look what you did to my car. Do you know how much it's going to cost to fix it, and it's all thanks to your damn car? Who the hell gave you your license when you obviously cannot drive?"

"Rosalie, calm down," came a voice.

We turned to the speaker, and I face-to-face with a very tall, burly guy with dark brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. I wondered how I never noticed him getting out of the car. He was a giant compared to me!

The guy stood next to Rosalie, dimples appearing on his face as he smiled softly at her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"It was just an accident," he said. Although, it looked like these were not the words she wanted to hear because she opened her mouth to speak. The burly man saw this, so he gave her a soft squeeze to which she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

After a few moments of silence, Rosalie opened her eyes and looked at me, the anger dissipating slowly but still there.

"Look here…" Rosalie paused, having realized she doesn't know my name.

"Bella," came a new voice.

We all turned to see Annabel walking up to us and then stopping to stand beside me. Rosalie looked at her for a few moments before turning her attention back to me.

"Look here, _Bella_," she repeated. "As I said earlier, I'm in a hurry, so let's cut to the chase. Give me your insurance information because you're paying for the damages."

The second those words were spoken, I felt my heart drop. If I were to give her my insurance, then she would surely find out that I'm not the Bella Marie everybody knew at school but Isabella Swan in disguise!

Before I could think of an excuse to avoid giving her any information, the guy spoke up.

"Hey, baby, you're scaring her. Besides, you could fix up your car in a heartbeat," he reasoned with her. Her eyes flashed at him, not liking the idea of me getting away with it so he said, "Look, instead of getting the police involved, you could just have Bella here give you the money for you to use for the parts. How does that sound?"

I would've danced and hugged him and probably kissed him if it wasn't for the fact that one, he's obviously Rosalie's man, and two, Rosalie would kill me in a heartbeat for laying a finger on him.

As Rosalie thought this over, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Annabel to see her giving me a reassuring smile, which I returned.

After sometime, Rosalie nodded her head. "Alright, we'll do that." Hearing this, I turned my attention back to Rosalie, waiting for her instructions. "I'm going to find parts and calculate the amount you need to pay me. Then I'll contact you to tell you the amount, alright?"

This wasn't a question this I knew. I nodded my head when I thought of something.

"Um, do you want my number?" I suggested. "It'll be easier for you to contact me through there."

Rosalie gave me a curt nod. "That'll do," and she whipped out her phone, giving it to me. After punching in my name and number, I gave her phone back to her, which she snatched back before walking back to her car without looking back.

Once she was in the car, I released my breath, which I didn't realize I was holding the entire time. Then all of a sudden, there was a booming laugh, and I realized that the guy was still there.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "She's usually not like this. She left an essay she needed to turn in at home so we turned around to get it only to come across a red light every time we neared a stoplight. That's why she tried to speed through this one." He laughed again after finishing his story, and despite my predicament, I smiled. His laughter is really contagious.

I nodded in understanding. "That must suck," I said.

He only nodded, still laughing from the story he just finished.

"Emmett! Let's go!" Rosalie yelled.

Emmett turned around and responded with a booming, "Coming, babe!" He then turned back to me and said, "Well it was nice meeting you, Bella. We should meet like this more often."

I let out a shaky laugh. "I rather not."

He laughed again and began jogging back to the red car. Before he got inside the car, he turned back around to wave at me and yelled, "Bye, Bella!" I smiled as I waved back.

The door wasn't even closed all the way when Rosalie started her car again and sped down the street before making a left turn onto the street the orphanage was on.

Once they were out of sight, Annabel and I made our way back to the middle of the intersection where the car was still parked only to see a police car parked next to it.

"Shit, shit, shit," I cursed, the only acceptable word I could think of to describe how deep into the situation I was getting into.

As we got closer to the car, the police officer, who had just gotten out of his cruiser, noticed me and Annabel.

"Is this your vehicle here, ladies," the officer asked.

I nodded, trying to calm my racing heart down. "Yes, sir." I then took a quick glance at his nametag and saw the name "Deputy Mark." The name was somehow familiar to me so I took a good look at the officer.

He looked to be somewhere in his late 40's or so. When he had spoken, he had a rough voice. His face looked rough, but his blue eyes look kind. After a moment or two, I realized, surprised at my memory, that this was one of my late father's co-workers.

At the sudden thought of my dad, I felt tears spring into my eyes, but they just wouldn't fall. Maybe it was because I couldn't cry or maybe it was because I wouldn't let them fall. I didn't know.

"Then is everything okay," he asked. He then looked around to see if there was another car parked nearby or any other damages. It did take two to tango. He knew that it was impossible for me to have created a dent in the side of my car without crashing into something.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. I became overwhelmed as my emotions came crashing down on me.

Seeing my struggle, Annabel spoke up for me. "Yes, sir," she said. "We had just exchanged information with the other before they left." That wasn't the whole truth, but that was basically what we did.

Deputy Mark nodded his head at this then said, "Alright, well I suggest you move your car out of the way. It's an obstruction."

I only nodded my head as Annabel responded, "Yes, sir, we will." She then pulled me towards the car and was about to get in before saying, "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you. You, too," he responded as he got into his cruiser.

Once I was in the car, I took a deep breath to calm myself down, yet again, feeling that I couldn't break down here right now. Instead, I started the car and proceeded on making the left turn I was trying to make earlier. When I looked in my rearview mirror, I saw that the officer was typing some information into his computer. I knew immediately that nothing good was going to be coming out of this.

**I did the best I could with the whole officer exchange. I did it in a way how I thought an officer-civilian exchange might've gone. I'm sure that it's way off, but just along with it. Yeah? And on another note, I have a question. If you opened a coffee house, what would you name it?**

**It's sad that I found inspiration for this chapter when I got in a car crash. Just a fender bender, but that was my first crash ever and I was completely shocked! Scary!**

**Well, I hope that you guys will review this time. I'm on my hands and knees begging! ..Pleeasee?**


End file.
